The Snake Whitch
by Bluestreaks
Summary: A monster lurks in the forest of a town, there are a couple foolish kids, a few creepy voices coming out of a bush, and a rhyme. The monster before Percy Jackson kills it. The monster is killing.
1. The Fire and the Voice

_**Hello! It's me! I wrote this in one night I don't know if I like it yet, if you review and tell me what you think, and you all like I'll write chapter two, but I'm not sure so let me know! Thanks!**_

_**-SS11**_

* * *

They warned us, they really did. They said to leave the whitch alone, to stay away. There was a chant, all of us knew it, all of the children throught our mothers and fathers had made it up. But now I know how wrong we all were. But I cannot tell them, I cannot do anything. But I think of her, the whitch, and I remember her chant.

_If you don't leave the whitch alone,_

_her cold heart can turn you to stone._

_He hair is made of snakes_

_With a wretched ugly face._

_Claws and teeth,_

_She wants to kill,_

_Be careful because,_

_We know she will._

Again and again. I heard her song. I hear her raspy voice, I see the night she caught us. We were careless, and now all I can do is sit, sit and think. You might say I should get up and leave, but if you were me, you would know I couldn't. I'll tell you why but right now, you must leave the alone, or she will get you too, and you will feel the pain I am feeling, and you will wish you listened.

* * *

It was a very dark cold night, we were going to have a campfire in the woods. Our parents made us promise to stay away from the homes on the other side of the forest. We knew they were nervous about something and nobody knew what. So we went, and hiked through the woods.

"Mel?" my brother asked me, "How much further?"

"Can't be that far," my friend, Blythe, answered for me.

Blythe is a tall semi quiet girl. She has dirty blond hair and soft green eyes the color of the ocean. She was only loud when she was angry, and she knew some nasty words when she had a reason to use them.

"Right!" Reese said coming up behind us, "We are quite close!"

Reese, however, is lould and constantly smiling. She had bright blue eyes that matched the blue streaks in her chocolate brown hair. She can either make you smile, or annoy the heck outa you. Sometimes both.

"How do you know?" Paul, my brother, demanded to know.

Reese lifted her map for him to see.

"Oh," was all he said, "I had no clue!"

Blythe and Paul started argueing, which is no surprise, they do that every time they see each other. Reese and I slowed down and let them get ahead.

After Blythe and Paul had gotten further down the path Reese whispered to me, "Why were our parents all freaked out about us having a fire? I mean, we've done it bunches of times before!"

"I don't know," I murmered, "they made me promise to stay away from the othwr side of the woods."

"Same here!" Reese exclaimed.

"Shhhhhh!" I hissed, "I don't wanna freak Paul out!"

Too late, Blythe and Paul heard them and waited for the other girls to catch up.

"Paul is stupid!" Blythe declared.

"Not true!" Paul exclaimed, "Blythe is just special!"

And that is when Blythe looked Paul in the eye,then smacked him, hard. Paul just blinked.

"Ow!"

Before Paul could punch Blythe in the face, Reese announced, "We're here!"

'Here' was a little clearing with a soft dirt layer. There were oak and maple trees growing around the edges. The perfect spot! I started setting up the fire pit, but when I realized that no one was helping I looked up and saw Blythe and Paul just standing there glaring at each other. Reese watched them with (no surprise) a smile on her face.

It just happened to be that moment that Reese choose to leap between the two and start singing annoying campfire songs. By the time Reese had sung three of the most annoying songs she knew. Blythe and Paul sat down as far away from each other as they could.

Reese laughed (not a good thing, trust me) and pulled every sugar treat I knew of out of her bag, "This is going to be fun!"

"So much fun..." whispered a raspy voice from the bushes, "so much fun..."

* * *

_**You all like? If so, please review! **_

_**Scary scale 1-10**_

_**Give me a number on how scary you think it is!**_

_**Who do you think the monster is?**_

_**(I'm not giving hints because I think it's obvious!)**_

_**PLEASE REVEIW! PLEASE!**_


	2. A Creepy Snake Woman Finds Us

_**Chapter two! Please, if you haven't already tried to guess the monster, now is the time. Our little monster gets reveiled in this chapter! Also I spelled which wrong. Please don't bother complaining this to me. Now enjoy and please review.**_

* * *

_Reese_

I jumped to my feet and looked around. All of the treats that had taken me forever to steal landed in the dirt and spilled out. The sour patch kids got muddy, and grass got into the bag of gummy bears. I hoped the rest of the candy was okay. Blythe and Paul even seemed to forget they were giving us the silent treatment.

"Oh my crap," Blythe whisperered.

"No no no!" Mel said shaking her head, "don't start cussing."

"Shhhhh!" Paul shushed us.

As we fell silent I head hissing. Many snakes hissing. I felt panic build up in my chest. Mel let out a whimper. Paul just looked a round with a wild look about him.

"Oh shit," Blythe gasped.

"Shhh!" Mel snapped.

Blythe started murmering under her breath about things I will not repeat. I frowned and looked closer. One small snake slithered out out the bush and stopped halfway out. I almost laughed.

"Just a little snake," I said with relief.

"Thank God!" Mel sighed.

Then the little snake hissed. A loud chilling hiss. I stopped talking. Blythe and Paul backed towards the fire. I followed. Mel stood there, less than five feet away from the snake, frozen in fear.

"Dammit," Blythe spoke in voice I've nevet heard coming from her, she was scared.

I amost would have laughed, but I was terrified too and I was not in the mood for jokes, which upset me. I was always in the mood for jokes. I bit my lip. I tried to call her name but the words died in my throat as two more snakes crawled out of the bush. I tried to call to Mel but all I heard we a terrified gasp. Paul turned to me his eyes wide.

"Mel!" I managed.

She turned as an other snake slid next to the others. It was followed by two more. Mel took a step back, her knees shaking. She inched slowly back toward the fire until she stood shoulder to shoulder with me.

"What's the matter?" I managed to tease. "We're only stuck out in the wood, alone, a mile from home with creepy snakes coming out of a bush!"

Mel, Blythe, and Paul turned to glare at me. I pushed up the corners of my lips to make a smile. I was about to tell them to stop staring 'cause I wasn't a TV when the snakes floated up, still sticking out of the bush like they were connected.

"Blythe," I heard Paul say, "I scared."

"Me too," came her soft voice, "Oh hell, me too."

"I'm scared," Paul repeated.

Then the snake started moving slowly toward us, leavin the bush wrecked. They were dragging something. A body. The snakes were the hair of the body. The body's eyes were shut and I did not want them to open. I had a feeling that if those eyes were to open we would die. Or worse.

A voice like a strangled cat arose from the body, it moaned and groaned. Then it sat up. It started to turn toward us and I got my first real look at it, or rather she. She would have been pretty but she had snakes for hair and razor sharp teeth. Her eyes were still shut.

She spoke in a rasping voice, "I have returned from the pit, you shall be my first victims. Choose your last words wisely." she cackled, "Who's first?"

Blythe cussed, Mel screamed, Paul stared, and I smiled. I forget why I did. It was like I knew it would be the last time I ever smiled. Then we ran.


End file.
